Schizo (Reworked)
"Schizo" is an unreleased song by Melanie Martinez. It was written for Cry Baby, but it was later scrapped. This song has not been performed live or released to fans. Snippets began to surface on September 10th, 2018 and the full song was leaked on September 16th, 2018. The song was reworked for Melanie's album "Hush Little Baby" serves the seventh and last single. Theme As the song's title hints, this song uses schizophrenia as a metaphor for a relationship. Melanie describes a relationship where she is being held up on a string for someone. She is willing to change herself over and over again for them, and this leads to her losing her own personality. She is simply a "toy" for the other person until they are bored and to play with her anymore. Eventually, she doesn't know who she is anymore, and simply asks the other person who they want her to be. Then, the tables flip, and Melanie is now in control. They keep changing sides, along with personalities, and their relationship is never completely stable. Lyrics Intro I don't know who you are 'Cause I don't know who I am How can you know how to love If you change your mind again? I don't know who to be Who do you want me to be? Schizo, schizo, schizo (schizo) 1 Tell me how you want me I'll do anything you say You like to play a lot of games I'll be your favorite toy to play You know I'm waiting for your call I'm waiting for your call all day I find you absolutely handsome Whenever you walk away Chorus And we got so many sides I just can't seem to decide You just can't make up your mind La-da-da-la-da-da-da Chorus I don't know who you are 'Cause I don't know who I am How can you know how to love If you change your mind again? I don't know who to be Who do you want me to be? Schizo, schizo, schizo (schizo) 2 I'll tell you how I want you You'll do anything I say I like to play a lot of games You're just a little toy I play I know you're waiting for my call so I'll just make you wait all day I like keeping you obsessed so I'll just keep walking away Chorus And we got so many sides I just can't seem to decide You just can't make up your mind La-da-da-la-da-da-da Chorus I don't know who you are 'Cause I don't know who I am How can you know how to love If you change your mind again? I don't know who to be Who do you want me to be? Schizo, schizo, schizo (schizo) Bridge I know that you love me Something we don't have to say How we're always entertained With all the little games we play I'm never waiting for your call 'Cause we don't need to talk all day We only love a little bit 'Cause baby that's the only way Chorus I don't know who you are 'Cause I don't know who I am How can you know how to love If you change your mind again? I don't know who to be Who do you want me to be? Schizo, schizo, schizo﻿ (schizo) Music video Background The music video for "Schizo" was directed by Henry Scholfield. The video stars with Melanie playing Cry Baby, the landscape where she wakes up is distorted, of very varied colors, without gravity and with many geometrical shapes. She sees her boyfriend Jimmy, plays with him, but she gets multiple faces, which scares Jimmy, who flees. She starts looking for him. She goes through several worlds and finally finds him, but he no longer wants her, she then activates a lever that opens a hatch where Jimmy falls out of her "world". Critical reception "Schizo" received mostly positive reviews from music critics. * USA Today welcomed "Schizo" as "that took my wig off". * Rolling Stone ranked "Schizo" at number 2 on their year-end list of the 50 best songs of 2018. Other publications that included the track among their lists of the best songs of 2018 were Entertainment Weekly, Esquire, and The New York Times. Year-end lists Certifications Track listings Digital download CD Single Digital download - Acoustic Digital download - Initial Talk Remix Digital download - remixes EP Trivia *It's Melanie's most successful song. *The song isn't originally to be released. Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Leaked Category:Melanie Martinez Category:2018 Category:Hush Little Baby